People can participate in sit skiing without requiring lower body strength. A sit-ski setup can be mounted on a sports board, e.g. a snowboard, surfboard, or skateboard, as well. Because of the width of the board, it is more difficult to control edging than with a sit-ski setup mounted on a normal ski, but people are more or less able to ride, using outriggers in the hand, to aid balance. Thus far, this had been the most controllable solution for so called sit-down snowboarding.
In regular board sports, a specific “sideway” body position is assumed with respect to the board. A sit-ski mounted sideways on a snowboard as such does not allow the user to control the board enough for a safe ride, as the feet are sticking out. A structure for a body support in patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,305 in this particular field provides for the aforementioned sideway body position, however it does not allow movement of the seat other than for shock absorption in the vertical direction. This will result in excessive forward and backward bending of the user's upper body in order to steer the board, and a lack of precision and balance in the steering technique will result. Even if the user manages to keep balanced, gain some speed, and ride the board on the edge, the board trajectory is determined by the edge radius. In the abovementioned document, the upper body motional freedom is severely limited by the sit-ski bucket, lacking other means for laterally adapting the centre of mass back with respect to the centreline of the board.
The invention differs from the prior art in that it allows for torquing and precision edging of the board through application of manual force upon the handlebars. It also differs as it allows for movement of the seat and knee supports to project the body centre of mass in the proper position over the board while maintaining an upright upper body posture, which is a great advantage in keeping balance.
In patent document EP1867367, the use of handlebars as a means of controlling a board within the context of regular board sports teaching aids has been combined with a seat placed in the middle of the board. The lack of support and motion would render the board uncontrollable for many users with severe disabilities in the lower extremities.